Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Naru Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have had an intertwining of pasts for years. Naru, an orphan girl betrothed to her true love, now has to make good on a promise her parents made to the family of Sasuke Uchiha, who has a secret of his own. To make her his.
1. Debts

**_Lead Us Not Into Temptation_**

**_Chapter One: Debts_**

* * *

**This is a story I've been thinking about for some time. If you like the story, thanks. If not, then thanks for checking it out. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Today was a dreary day of cloudy skies and turbulent winds, perfectly suited for the days events. For if, the day could tell the couples distress, surely the populace would.

"Naru, my dear, are you well? You're as pale as a sheet."

Naru shook her thoughts away and grasped at the navy handkerchief that was already straining under her attention.

"N-nothing Hinata."

"Smile then, if it be nothing. You are soon to marry my brother, the love of your life. I'm sure whatever Lord Uchiha wants, it isn't anything severe."

"Never underestimate that man. He is a force to be reckoned with."

Naru swept back her freshly curled hair and looked once more out of the window.

"Only through devious means. Without his cunning, he is nothing more than bully."

"I can only hope."

They arrived at the marvelous estates of the Uchiha grounds. Neji's car circled first, around a solid silver fountain.

"Must I leave here? I'd rather stay in the car than speak with that poor excuse for a man."

"Lady Naru, you will be fine. Now come on, Neji's waiting to see you."

Naru tentatively stepped out of the limo and smoothed her dress of fine orange silk. Hinata followed behind her in a dress of lavender.

"Naru, you're shaking like a leaf Are you well?"

"Brother she is well; she just has a silly fear of meeting Lord Uchiha."

"Hmm…, well, I wouldn't trust his as far as I could throw him. You needn't fear him, for if he does try something, I will show no mercy."

They were lead into a small, but heavily adorned drawing room.

"So the happy couple has arrived. My, Lady Naru, you look even more ravishing than the last time I saw you."

Naru could say nothing; her throat felt like that of sandpaper.

"You certainly have a way with the women, curious how your interests drift toward an orphaned servant girl."

"Curious how you interests drift to common whores." Hinata retorted icily.

"Besides, we didn't come here to hear your mouth. What do you want?"

The Uchiha gestured for them to sit. "It's about what a certain Count's illegitimate daughter owes me."

Naru froze up. "…..owe you?"

"Yes and quite a debt it is; 21,000 to be precise."

"I can give you that," said Neji

"But I believe the debt is Ms. Uzumaki's. Surely if she has any moral values…"

"She is to be my wife in a few days. What is mine is hers equally so you will get your money."

"Ah, also, your dearly departed father left a notice to my father which was passed down to me. You will serve as my maid until you've paid your debts."

"What?" Hinata stood up.

"Apparently he thought she'd still be a penniless orphan. Nonetheless, she will carry forth with her father's wishes and serve on my staff."

"Over my dead body." said Neji in a low, threatening voice.

Naru refused to look at anyone; she couldn't believe her ears. There was a reason she felt uneasy within the presence of an Uchiha. The memory began when she was a little girl; it stuck with her through womanhood.

* * *

_Where is the girl? I haven't the time for children's games._

_How should I know? She was neither of our children remember?_

_Naru…..Naru dear, where are you?_

_I needn't see the girl. If she is as efficient as you say, then she will do._

_Most so, she is a wonderful house cleaner and from what I heard, very pretty._

_Well, so we won't have to throw her out on the street afterwards, she could be my son's…plaything._

* * *

"Naru, Naru…dear, are you alright?" Hinata held a cool palm to Naru's cooler forehead. 

"We could settle this like gentlemen, or we could settle this in a courtroom."

"Please, over something like this?"

"It will only be for a month. She will be well cared for and fed. You will have your wife back and her debt will be repaid."

"I will do it."

Neji turned to his betrothed, a worried expression on his face.

"Naru…"

"I will be fine. We're getting married next month, that will get me though our pain. Wait for me my dearest, while I will wait to return to you."

The Uchiha took a sip of his wine. "How touching…you will start tonight."

"Okay now you're just being a bastard."

"Hinata, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Mind if I shoved my foot down yours?"

"Agreed then, what is the protocol for you employees?" Neji took his betrothed's hands.

"You are special. During the day, you will serve a maid, during the nights, you will have your status back."

"And what of holidays? Will we be able to see her?"

"We will come to an arrangement soon enough on that regard. For now, I will show you to your quarters."

The Uchiha took a trembling Naru's hand and guided her to the door.

"I assure you Hyuga, she is in excellent hands."

Naru looked back at her love with tears in her eyes.

Neji was moved by those tears. He never saw such despair on her face.

Swiftly, she blew him a kiss before she was ushered away.

* * *


	2. Require

**_Chapter Two: Require_**

* * *

_**I don't think this chapter will meet most of your standards, but I can try. Thank you for all of the comments, I will try to inprove my writing and hopefully the story will show that as time goes by.**_

* * *

Extravagant and lush to some eyes, dark and desolate to hers.

She sat on the cold bed for what seemed to be hours. She cried for what seemed to be days. She longed for her love for what seemed to be an eternity.

"_This will be your room. If you need anything, just pull that string by your bed. My room is down the hall from yours, so be welcome to ask of anything from me also."_

Naru sighed and wiped her tear-streaked face. She would live through this. If not for her, then to see the end and to see free of this man forever.

"Oh my dear, you look a horrible mess!" The sudden light that flooded the room startled Naru as well as blinding her. "My young one, you look as if you haven't slept for days!"

A woman walked into the room and hurriedly rushed to her side. She was dark-haired woman of middle age with dark eyes. Her hands were soft and fluid as they examined the weeping maiden's face.

"You are the Lady Naru of which Lord Sasuke speaks so often. My, you are as beautiful as he claims and more."

"Why would he think beautiful a penniless orphan?" Naru's voice was softened and strained by tears and grief.

The woman's face held a soft smile as she drew the girl close. "You mustn't take M'lords words to heart when it comes to you. He was never the one to tell the complete truth when it came to matters of the heart."

"Matters of the heart? What do you mean?"

The woman chuckled. "You shall soon see my maiden. Now, we shall get you set to your duties. My name is Sorina; I am the Chief Maid of our lord's estates and your tutor. You shall become a great maid yet."

* * *

"Your duties are quite simple. You are to greet visitors and serve them until they can be met the lord. Also, you are to wait on Lord Sasuke and be at his side whenever he is of need." 

Naru was taken aback so suddenly, she nearly choked. "What?!"

"Do not worry; Sasuke isn't as hard on others as you might think. He's actually more than gentle with the new maids." Sorina gave her a sly wink. "Especially if he already ahs a fondness for you."

Naru wrung her ice cold hands. "He has a fondness for no one."

"Really my dear Naru, you wound me."

Naru instantly froze, only able to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"What a lovely maid you make. Your breathtaking beauty is hindered by nothing."

Naru wore a short black dress with white stockings and black heels. Her long, blonde hair hung in low bun and her ears were adorned with pearls.

The Uchiha crest was centered on the back of her dress.

"But…..allow me to make one suggestion….."

He stepped forward and pulled at the band that held her hair.

It cascaded down her shoulders in a river of flawless blonde, a perfect asset to her jewel like eyes.

"Yes…..I prefer your hair this way. It's much more refined, much more…..provocative."

He stroked her cheek lightly, wiping away a lone tear.

"Sorina, please prepare the west sitting room for a meeting. I am expecting a very important woman today."

"Aren't they all M'lord?" Sorina gave him charming smile. "Right away."

"You are good to me Sorina." Sasuke returned the smile, causing Sorina's heart to melt.

"Come along then, I will show you the room." She took the blonde's shoulders and ushered her away.

"You are to greet them as they enter. Bow to the lord first, and then curtsey to the guests. Say something pleasant to break the ice then beg their patience for your inexperience. Can you do that my lady?"

"Please, call me Naru, and yes ma'am, I think I can do it."

"Then, will you call me Rina? All of my friends do." The sound of heels and chatter interrupted them. "Now then dear, Showtime!"

Sorina disappeared behind a curtain just as the door was opened. Naru immediately bowed to Sasuke and began the task of curtseying to the guests.

"Lady Naru, is that you?"

Looking up, she saw that it was none other than Lady Sakura, accompanied by Lord Kakashi.

"Um……hello." She dipped into another curtsey. "I beg you patience for my inexperience. Do forgive me for my shortcomings."

"Why it is you! What happened to you?"

"As to why Lady Naru is here will remain within these walls. You are to tell no one that she works under me."

"How much under you may I ask Sasuke? I do pray that it is honest work."

Naru's cheeks stained red at the remark. "I assure you Lady Sakura; I have done nothing of the sort. As you may or may not know, I am to be married soon."

"Married you say? Well congratulations Lady Naru and good luck on your marriage." Kakashi gave her a warm smile which she readily accepted.

"Ah, yes……marriage. The holy bondage that causes unholy sin." Sasuke sipped some wine from the glasses Sorina served. "Why one would waste their time murmuring meaningless words and empty promises is beyond me."

"Fitting words from a devoted bachelor." Kakashi intertwined his fingers. "I see that you have no plans to sing the wedding tune as of yet."

"As of never. The day he lays his heart before a woman is the day to end all." Sakura held out her glass to be filled. "Well, at least someone in this room will be happy. Who is the lucky husband-to-be?"

Still flustered over Sasuke's words, Naru fumbled over her answer. "…Um….He is-"

"Lord Kakashi, I wish to speak with you on a private manner. I expect you will be fine here with Miss Naru Lady Sakura?"

"Why, of course. Please don't hesitate on my account."

When the men left, the smile dropped from Sakura's face. "So, mind telling me why you're here?"

Naru was a bit taken aback, but manage to answer steadily. "I am not at liberty to discuss this matter."

"And why not? Why ask you, a Lady, to service on his staff as a maid."

Sakura rose from her seat and went to approach her. Her long, pink gown brushed the floor as she walked, whispering a secret that couldn't be innocent.

"And…" She drew out the word. "Why would an _engaged_ woman accept such thing?"

"…..L-lady Sakura, you wouldn't understand. This has nothing to do with my personal life."

"You had best keep it that way Lady Naru. It would be a terrible thing if this came to scandal. Sasuke will throw you away like trash, leaving you to pick up the pieces."

Just then, the door opened and the men came back in, laughing about some joke. Sakura quickly went back to her seat and Naru reclaimed her place at Sasuke's side.

"Well then, I expect to see you both at the ball I will be giving next week. All of my associates as well as recent acquaintances will be attending."

"Of course." Sakura pulled out a red fan. "But, being as I have no one else, I will need an escort."

Sasuke smiled at her straightforwardness. It amused him to no end how far Sakura would go, from threatening his women to coming up with elaborate schemes.

"Forgive me if I decline my Lady. I am sure that my brother would provide adequate companionship if asked…"

Hiding her scowl behind her fan, she lowered her eyes to hide the rest of her displeasure. "That is quite alright, I do thank you for your kindness though."

"Very well then, I shall see you all then."

Naru walked over to the door to hold it open for them. As they left, Kakashi gave her hand a quick squeeze and Sakura gave her a quick, but meaningful glance.

"You have served me well Miss Naru." Sasuke crossed over to her and grasped both her hands. "Such constant elegance is rare in a woman."

Naru could only force out a quite thank you. Her fear of him wasn't as severe as before, but her wariness was just as alert.

"You needn't fear me dear maiden, I wish not to harm you." He kissed on hand, then another, then kissed them both. "Please know that."

Naru gently pulled her hands away. "One could not be so sure of your motives."

Sasuke smirked. "I wish you not to be so wary of me, I want only what I require."

Naru looked into the dark onyx of his eyes. "And what is it that you require?"

* * *

**Yes Sasuke, what _is_ it that you require? Only time will tell my dear readers, only time will tell.**


	3. Stars

**_Chapter Three: Stars_**

* * *

Her first day and she was already off to a poor start. If anything could be worse, she didn't think she would be able to bear it. 

"Lady Naru, why so sad? Are your accommodations not to your liking?"

She turned to the voice and immediately turned beet red. It was the eldest brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"…F-forgive me my lord…..if I seem ungrateful….I'm rather much homesick……"

"I would think my idiot brother would have something to do with this. He hasn't a clue when it come's to courting women."

"I assure you sir, I have no wish for anyone to court me. I am a taken woman and am very happy."

"Then be on your guard every moment my dear lady, for my brother never loses in his pursuits. He always gets his woman…..always."

The color drained from the young girl's face. Itachi gave her had a consoling pat. "Be calm young Lady, and be on your guard. I will watch out for you as much as I can, for after next week, I will have to leave again. You will be fine."

Grateful and overwhelmed that she ad someone who cared, she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you my lord, thank you!"

Itachi comforted the young girl, breathing in her delicate womanly scent. So fragile, he thought. Like a little French doll.

* * *

That night, Naru was dressed in the finest of French silks and adorned with diamonds. Her hair was up in elaborate curls, set with hairpins of pure diamond. 

She sat in between the brothers in a small, private room for family dinners. Itachi, clad in a simple, yet elegant tuxedo, sent her a mischievous, yet kind smile. Sasuke in one of the darkest of navy blues sent her many unsettling glances.

For a while they ate in silence, noone saying as much as a word. Tension was so thick in the air, you could cut it.

"So, Lady Naru, congrats on your impending marriage."

Naru was so startled, she almost choked on her soup. She forced herself not to cough, but gave a weak smile.

"You must tell us when this marriage is to take place. Also how a man such as Hyuga come to deserve such a beauty as you." Sasuke took a large sip of his wine.

"We are to marry by the lake on the first of June. We wanted it to be simple, yet intimately so." Naru fidgeted with her hands. "As to love, well, he was always special in my eyes. He saw me when noone else would. He treated me with kindness and dignity; something I never earned with anyone else. He was my light, and I always will be."

Sasuke tapped his lower lip with his index finger. "…Sweet……cute……And do you plan to have children by this man?"

Naru didn't know whether to answer or not, but did anyway. "Y-yes…..I do."

He then ran his finger over the rim of his wine glass. "I trust that you will be an honest wife? One who knows her vows and follows them readily?"

"Of course…..I'd wish for nothing less." Naru didn't like where this conversation was going.

Itachi stepped in. "Don't interrogate the poor girl. A bride should be looking toward her wedding day, not analyzing how she'd measure up."

"I am only curious." Sasuke laced his fingers and looked straight into Naru's eyes. "As to how this union will thrive. Or………" He raised his eyebrows. "How quickly it will take to failing."

Naru's look of shock was unmaskable. Itachi looked to his younger brother in warning, but Sasuke ignored him.

"You're looking a bit peakish…why don't you go up to your room and lie down?" Itachi escorted her to the door.

"I will….thank you."

* * *

Walking into her room, she noticed a note lying on her bed with a single white rose. She picked up the note and began to read. She felt a warmness wash over her and a light in her heart grow bright with euphoria. 

_My dearest Naru,_

_Your absence from my side has made me heavy with dread. I can only hope that you are holding out in this madness. Soon, we will be wed and this travesty will be behind us. I long for your hand to grace mine once more, for you are the only woman I will ever share my life with._

_With all my love,_

_Neji _

Naru held the note close and inhaled his scent. She almost feel the warmth of him, her body buried in his warm embrace.

She settled down on the bed and read his note over and over, never tiring over the words. They were magic; they were love. They were just what she needed to keep going.

* * *

Sasuke wandered into her room, only the light of the moon as his guide. He went over to her bedside and gasped at the sight. 

Naru lied among the covers in a modest cotton nightgown. Her hair cascaded over the pillows in extravagant rivers, catching the light of the moon fully and perfectly.

Sasuke touched her face gently; the subtle tan of her skin exciting him greatly.

Eyes of gorgeous cerulean opened slowly, going through ranged of emotions that made the lord grow more excited.

"Lady Naru, please forgive me for my rudeness. If you would permit it, would you please accompany me this night? There is something I would like to share with you."

Naru looked on at the gentleman, question and wariness in her eyes. "Where would you take me?"

That same trademark smirk graced his lips. "To the stars my lady……..and beyond."

* * *

_**To the stars...hmm...**_


	4. Rivals

_**Chapter Four: Rivals**_

* * *

The stars shimmered and winked within the ebony sky. 

Like a long cloud of mystical dust.

Naru spun around under the stars, wondrously entranced by the sight.

"I hoped you would like them. You seemed like a girl who'd reach for the stars, despite whatever obstacles may befall her. Was my assumption correct?"

Naru lowered her arms and sighed after a long pause. She then turned to the Uchiha.

Her hair blew in the opposite direction, fanning out in the breeze. Her eyes shimmered, putting the stars to shame.

'_A rabbit of the moon' _he thought.

"I would reach for the stars Lord Uchiha…….but I had always fallen short. There is no place for a girl like me except a brothel or," she gave a small chuckle "a maid."

Naru turned back into the stars. "I always dreamed that I wouldn't be Naru the orphan, but Naru the wife, Naru the Lady, Naru……..the Queen……"

Naru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "But you needn't remember that. It's a preposterous dream created by the musings of a young, naïve child."

Strong arms rested on the young girl's shoulders. "And you think that just because I have money and status, I have attained all of my dreams?" He looked to the sky. "My parents died when I was very young…….noone was left in my family. My brother was a way at boarding school so I had noone else. I had to work and fight tooth and nail to get where I am today."

He looked deeply into Naru's eyes. "I tried hard to make it happen and I did. Now, there's only one thing more that I need."

* * *

Naru bustled about, tending to minor chores given to her. 

She couldn't get the night's events out of her head. He wanted something more than what he already possessed. Something that he couldn't win over with money or authority.

"Naru! We have a guest waiting for Lord Sasuke. Are you up to keeping them company whilst I go fetch him?"

Naru snapped out of her reverie and nodded. "Who is it Asuru?"

She shook her head. "It be that wicked lass from the day before. I swear; she waltzes in like she owns the place then sets about threatening every woman in the manor. What I wouldn't give to clock her one at least once!"

With that, the red-head rushed away, leaving Naru to tend to her.

* * *

"Well….Lady Naru…….how nice to see you once more. You're keeping your boundaries with Lord Sasuke I trust?" 

Naru did not meet her gaze. "I am his personal maid. The boundaries are for him to decide, not me."

"Good little maids don't back-sass the company. You stay away from Sasuke and there will be no trouble."

"Stay away? We live in the same home. I will have to keep seeing him to do my job." Naru glared at her icily, "I suggest you cut these threats short because they mean nothing to me. If it is Lord Sasuke you want, you have no competition with me. I am happily engaged to a wonderful man and am quite happy."

If you wouldn't have been watching directly, you probably would have missed it. Sakura lunged at Naru and yanked her hair.

"Don't give me that cock-and-bull story! What woman wouldn't lust after that man! I can do things to you Naru, terrible things! Do not toy with me! I will make your life a living hell from this day on!"

Sakura hurriedly rushed to her seat and fixed herself up just as the door opened. Sasuke walked in, his eyes widening. Naru hadn't gotten up from the floor. She was so shaken from Sakura's maliciousness, she could find the strength.

"Naru! Are you alright?! What happened darling?"

He hurriedly bent down to pick up the shaken maiden. Sakura watched on, an equally shocked look plastered on her face.

"Naru, please tell me what happened?"

Stammering, Sakura spoke up. "T-the poor dear, she fell while greeting me. The fall was so hard, the poor girl lost consciousness."

"Why didn't you call attendance Lady Sakura?!"

"B-because! I-I was so shaken up! The fall looked really bad…..it startled me."

Sasuke cradled the girl, who, goaded by Sakura's glares, could only agree.

"Y-yes. I was so clumsy…….tripped over my own feet………."

Naru looked up at the Lady who only smiled wickedly; mouthing words that made her go pale.

'

* * *

**Too violent? I hope not. Well, we'll see where this so-called rivalry goes.**

* * *

_(Rabbit of the Moon) - Equivalent of Usagi Tsukino (I'm a sailor fan! . )_

_**Sorry if I offended anyone on Asuru's accent. I just wanted that to be know.**_


	5. Mine

_**Chapter Five: Mine**_

* * *

**_I am so grateful for all of the reviews and comments that I have been given on the story. I am so glad I have fans!_**

* * *

The days passed under Naru feet as she helped prepare for the ball. She was in such a daze, everyone noticed. Even the Uchihas. 

Sasuke knew Sakura had lied, but taking Naru's side would have caused more damage to her. He chose to watch her from the shadows, working so that in that fragile state, she wouldn't break.

Some guests had come to speak to the lord before the ball. Naru waited patiently for them to enter the drawing room. She prayed to god that it was not Sakura.

As the door opened, she curtseyed mechanically, mumbling her usual greeting.

"Naru?"

The voice sent such a shock to her system, she was momentarily stunned. She managed to snap her head up, meeting just as shocked lavender eyes.

Naru's eyes welled up with tears and her body shook uncontrollably. It seemed like years since she'd seen them, years since she…….since she……..

"Well, well……if it isn't the Hyugas. What a treat, isn't it Naru?"

Naru, getting a double-shock from his presence, strained against the knot in her throat.

"Quite unexpected my lord."

Sasuke looked over at Neji, a smirk on his face. "Well, we men have some business to attend to. Surely you could keep Lady Hinata amused?"

Naru bowed to her lord, causing Neji to grind his teeth in anger.

"Of course my lord."

Sasuke and Neji left the room, leaving the women to stare at each other for what felt like hours.

"Oh…….Hinata!…….." Naru flung herself into her just as emotional sister-in-law. "Oh Hinata!"

"Naru! How are you! Are you well my sister?!"

"I have missed you both so much! Every moment without you has been endless torture to me!"

"He has kept his distance? Are you safe here?"

"………Oh Hinata, what am I to do?! Please tell me what to do!"

"Fight my sister! Fight to get to the light! We will be right there waiting for you!"

* * *

"I trust you have kept your hands off my wife?" 

"Fiancée, Neji, fiancée. No I have not ravished her and instilled her with child. However……." He turned to him, a devious gleam in her eyes. "How long is that to last?"

Neji's eyes went hard with fury. "What?!"

"You didn't think I brought her here just to repay a debt did you? I have wanted that blonde goddess for some time now. She is a diamond among pearls…….a true treasure."

He smirked, thinking on some private fantasy. "Just thinking about hearing her moan when I deflower her……"

"You bastard!" Neji lunged at him. Servants and guards seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, swarming him and restraining him; pulling him away from their lord.

"You best be on your guard Hyuga. An Uchiha always gets his woman. I suggest you get a new fiancée…….Naru is my woman now."

"I will personally see you to the debts of hell you shameless bastard!" The servants, with all of their strength, pulled him away. Leaving a smug Sasuke laughing at the spectacle.

* * *

_**As you can see, major turning point in the story. Sasuke's out in the open now. What happenes next? We'll see. **_

_**Sorry this was so short. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. This applies to all chapters.**_


	6. Eternal Night pt1

**_Chapter Six: Eternal Night pt.1_**

* * *

The night was aglow with jewels and silken attire. Everyone was looking their absolute best, parading their splendor before each other, hoping to outshine anyone and everyone there. 

Naru sat before the large mirror of her room, her hair combed and styled by Sorina herself.

"Come on my girl, what's with the sad face? Tonight, you'll shine like a diamond among rhinestones!"

"I didn't even get to touch my love. As soon as he walked out the other door, that was the last. Then Hinata had to go away."

Sorina remembered the scene that took place today and chose not to tell her. Now, she wondered if that was the right thing to do.

" Don't fret tonight. You will see them again and will get to be with them. All in due time my dear."

Naru looked down at her nails. They were perfectly trimmed and painted a fiery rose, at Sasuke's order. Her lips, a just as striking red.

"I certainly hope so Rina. I miss them so much."

"Now dry your eyes……..you are far too beautiful and pure for such pain. You will be glorious………"

* * *

"Neji? Where is that beautiful wife of yours? I rarely saw you two apart, now I barely see you two at all." 

Lady Ten walked over to him and kissed his cheeks. She wore a simple dress of pale pink and wore only a single pendant of rose quartz.

Neji tried his hardest to disperse the sadness in his eyes, but it was a pain that would not die. Lady Ten could see that pain and steered away from the subject of his lady. Whatever happened to cause her dear friend this much torment couldn't be too far from over.

"Ah, Lady Hinata! Your beauty is that of a thousand lilies."

"Lord Lee, you haven't changed at all. You are still so kind." Hinata blushed as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Hinata wore a silk gown of lavender and a chain of diamonds about her neck. Pale pink lipstick was glossed over her lips and wraparound heels of navy completed the look.

Lee wore a tailored suit of deep green and a red tie. A gold chain was present around his neck, but in no way could take away from his smile.

"Where is that stunning sister of yours? I have yet to see her around as of late; I do hope she is well."

A dark cloud settled over Hinata's face. "She is well…….you shall see her soon enough."

Sakura entered the Great Hall down the stairs in the grandest manner. She wore a gown of deep red heels of a delicate pink. Her hair was swept up in curls, roses intertwined in intricate patterns. Her lips were fire engine red and her eyes were set off with a dark pink.

"Lady Sakura, you never disappoint, do you?" Lee practically ran to her side, taking her hand for a kiss. "You are simply ravishing."

Sakura, with an annoyed smile on her face, snatched her hand back. "Thank you……perhaps, even more that Lady Naru?"

Lee proceeded to respond, but was interrupted.

"Presenting our Lords…….Lord Itachi…."

Itachi came out in a suit of the darkest black and a red tie. He walked down one of the staircases in a casual manor, meeting the eyes of each of the guests.

"And Lord Sasuke."

There was a fair amount of clapping from the women as Sasuke entered the room. He wore a suit of the darkest navy with a khaki tie. He met eyes with everyone also, melting the hearts of most of the women there.

"And a most honored guest, our Lady Naru."

The crowd gasped as the girl descended the stairs.

She wore a gown of the purest navy silk and an array of diamonds and rubies about her neck, ears, hair, and wrists. Her long, golden hair floated behind her in an elegant fashion, making her appear etherean.

She was taken by the arm by Sasuke and whisked into the crowd.

"My, my Lady Naru…..naughty, naughty…….." chided Ino playfully. "Where is that husband of yours?"

"She has yet to claim a husband my dear Ino." said Sasuke "Let her have a bit of fun before she is a taken woman."

"Not too much fun I trust, she is still a woman betrothed."

"Why……Queen Tsunade……I didn't expect to see you…."

Queen Tsunade wore a simple green gown with white trim and her hair in a high bun. She looked as if she could have been doing something more important; not really caring if anyone noticed.

"Well….Lord Uchiha did invite me…..I suppose I had to attend. As to you Lady Naru, where is Lord Hyuga?"

Naru bit her lip. What was she to say? And how would the Queen take it?

Sasuke signaled for the orchestra to start playing something and swept Naru away.

"Dance with me my lady?"

Grateful for the distraction, Naru agreed. They danced alone for the next few minutes, being marveled by every attendee. Sakura looked on in disdain while Neji looked on in pure hatred. Soon, everyone got into the act of proper dance.

Lady Ino danced with her husband Shika, Lady Ten danced with Lord Lee, Lady Hinata paired with Lord Kiba, and Queen Tsunade with Baron Jiraiya.

The others sat back and gossiped about the sight, going over who would opt for a one-night stand and who would end up in a week-long relationship.

Naru followed his lead as they glided across the floor, the soft caress as he handled her body sending shivers down her spine.

"My Lady, I do believe you're blushing….."

Naru looked away. "For give me my Lord."

"Do not, the beauty of your blush is a sight I rather enjoy."

He pulled her out into a spin that sent her skirt billowing out and others to stop their dance and watch them.

The tempo of the music sped up and Sasuke sent her into a whirl of intricate turns, awing the crowd. When the dance was over, the crowd applauded them.

"Come with me my Lady, there is something I wish to show you."

Naru willingly followed him, not willing to meet the gaze of the other visitors.

* * *

He lead her outside and out to a path that Naru never noticed before. Walking along it, she saw that it lead to a large sanctuary of roses. 

Naru gasped; she had never seen such beauty.

"I hope this place is to your liking. I had it made especially for you."

"…..It's……it's…….oh it's beautiful!"

She embraced him around his neck, pulling away after a few minutes. Her face glowed bright red. "F-forgive me my Lord."

"None necessary…….I did this all for you. That was more than enough payment."

"You didn't have to do this for me. This is all too extravagant."

Sasuke took her hands, kissing one, then the other, then kissing them both. "But I did Lady Naru. You beauty extends far beyond the beauty of any rose. You are a goddess, and a goddess must be acknowledged."

Sasuke eased an arm around her waist and eased her just as carefully closer to him.

"L-lord Sasuke."

"Shh………" he placed a finger lightly over her lips. "Don't speak…….don't think……"

He proceeded to move closer to her, caressing her face then running his fingers through her hair.

He was now so close; she could feel the breath of him on her lips.

"Lord Sasuke, someone requests you presence."

Sasuke backed away from Naru reluctantly, rubbing his thumb over those ever-elusive lips he craved so much for.

"I shall see you later tonight."

It was whispered low so only she could hear and away from the intruder so they couldn't see.

When Sasuke left, she was met with a fate worse than hell.

Sakura stared at her with a smile on her face. The smile held no warmth and her eyes were as cold as artic stones.

She calmly walked over to her, the same smile on her face.

When she finally reached Naru, she drew back her hand and gave her a slap so sharp, she was forced to the ground; the wind knocked out of her.

"You whore."

* * *


	7. Eternal Night pt2

_**Chapter Seven: Eternal Night pt.2**_

**_

* * *

_**

Naru looked up at Sakura in shock.

"I am not a whore!"

"Oh really? You were all over him! You little whore!"

Sakura went to hit her again, but Naru quickly moved away.

"I don't know much about your obsession with Lord Sasuke, but I assure you that I am not a whore!"

She went to get up, but Sakura grabbed her arm and forced her back. "We're not through here!"

Naru wrenched her arm out of her grip and shoved Sakura away. Gathering her skirts, she made her way to the path, only to be tackled from behind.

"You bitch!"

"Sakura control yourself!"

Naru pushed her off and slapped her hard. While dazed, Naru managed to escape back to the ball.

"Naru! Lady Naru what's wrong!?"

The crowd looked on as they saw her run up the stairs. When she tripped, the tears she tried so hard to keep spilled over in choked sobs.

Neji watched his beloved cry out in pain, that same pain that ripped through him mercilessly.

He wanted to go and comfort her, to hold her, but was blocked by someone who would not move. That someone being Lord Sasuke.

* * *

Naru got up and continued to run to her room, her cries echoing throughout the empty corridors. With another retched cry, she landed on the bed, shaking with tears. 

"Naru……."

The voice was like a rush of cold water.

She turned to the voice, her eyes widening. She immediately ran to the person, fresh tears springing forth from her eyes.

"Neji!"

Neji held her firmly and close, wishing to savor the feel of her warm skin and the scent of her hair. Naru's tears soaked through his suit, making him even more aware of her pain.

"My dear Naru, has he touched you?"

"Not in that way, no." She muttered through choked sobs. "Oh Neji, I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"As did I my dearest, as did I!" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You will not be taken from me!"

Naru clung to his form, the last of her tears giving way. "Taken? Nothing can take me away."

Neji thought back to Sasuke's words and held Naru firmly. He would see them both dead before he's allow Sasuke's lecherous hands to ravish his innocent Naru's body.

"No…….nothing."

* * *

Naru looked on at the moon from her balcony. It was pale, mysterious; like that of Lord Sasuke. The night was bold, brilliant; like that of her love. When was it that the slightest things provoked the thoughts of these men? Was it sin to think of another man? 

Naru rubbed her shoulders and looked down to the garden built just for her.

To think a man would think her so beautiful that one would build such a gorgeous testament. She was grateful for the gift and would treasure it.

Was that sin?

She leaned out to catch the wind in her hair.

'Lord, please give me a sign, so that I may know where my destiny lies. Please let me know in whose hands does my destiny lie.'

A sudden loud sound startled Naru and set her teetering over the side, off the balcony.

Naru screamed as she grasped at air.

"Naru!"

Someone grabbed her wrist.

Looking up, she met onyx eyes.

"Lord Sasuke!"

"Hold on Naru!"

He took a hold of both her wrists and pulled her slowly back on the balcony. Once she was securely on solid ground, she held on to Sasuke, still in shock and not wanting to let go.

Sasuke took the shaking girl into his arms and didn't ask questions. He would do anything to protect the fragile princess that had such a hold on his heart.

"I don't want you alone tonight. I don't want to leave you alone in such darkness. I have to protect you."

With those words, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room, holding her close to his chest.

She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous?

He kicked a door open and walked inside. Analyzing the navy and black of the motif, she could tell that this was his room.

Quietly, and gently as if he were handling a porcelain doll, he placed Naru on a huge king-sized mattress. The bed was adorned with navy covers and black pillows.

He kissed one of her hands, then the other.

"Tonight……you sleep with me."

* * *


	8. Memories

_**Chapter Seven: Memories**_

* * *

Naru awoke to the morning sun on her face, the night before a dark blur. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, curious as to why she couldn't move her other arm. Opening her eyes, the startling realization hit her with the force of a train. 

Her limbs intertwined with Sasuke's down to her legs within his. Looking up, she saw his sleeping face and the rise and fall of his bare chest.

Naru almost screamed, but managed to force it down, hoping she could get out of this without confrontation with anyone.

A sudden sigh brought her out of her panicked world and shifted her gaze to the sleeping man before her. His breath was quiet as he slept, and his cheeks held the slightest hint of pink.

Naru sighed softly. He was like the Angel of Darkness……

She softly brushed her hand against his cheek and a little through his hair. Looking closer, she saw how beautiful he was………how innocent he really looked when he wasn't playing the sadist.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He gave her a charming smile, something she had never seen before.

"Why do you stop now my lady? You hands are so gentle, finer than the softest silk."

Embarrassed by her actions, she shank away. Her face was now a pure shade of red.

"Calm my dear, and wear something elegant for today. I want to take you out into the city and let you get a breath of fresh air. Would you like to join me my lady?"

Naru smiled; how could she say no to a face like that?

"I would love to my lord."

"Sasuke, please call me Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke took her out into in his own personal car, light music playing on the radio. 

Naru sat quietly. She wore a soft white dress with a matching ribbon in her hair. She was so excited to be out and about again; she didn't even notice as she looked out to the streets, Sasuke looked out to her.

"I was thinking of going to the park first, then going over to that carnival they had in town. Does that sound good?"

Naru turned to him and beamed. "I'd love to!"

Sasuke smiled. "Then the day is set."

He drove around a bit more, finally taking her out to the park where they walked and talked, attracting the attention of the passerbys.

"When I was a boy, I would run away to here every night. Noone could tell me what to do or when to do it. It was here I met a certain foxy blonde."

At first, Naru looked confused, then her features changed to that of surprise.

"That little boy was you….Sasuke?"

"Ah yes, that boy was me. When I saw you sitting on the bench, to tell you the truth, I dismissed you as nothing more than a street urchin. When you didn't move an inch when I called out to you, I disliked you more. But when I looked into your eyes, I saw an emptiness and loneliness so dark, that it seemed to call out to mine."

"I was utterly destroyed that day. My parents had just sold me away to your family, and I could stay no longer. I just wanted to escape, escape anywhere. Eventually I sat on that bench and just drifted away. I was dead to the world and everything in it."

"I asked you if you were lost, and you wouldn't answer me. At first I wanted to be mad, but my heart wouldn't let me. You bewitched me………"

Naru looked at him sincerely.

_'As you bewitched me………'_

"We became childhood friends that day, meeting at the very same time. I never asked for your name…."

"…….and you never asked for mine." Naru glanced over at the now worn bench. "And then we grew older and you had to go away. I was alone again, and so heartbroken."

_'Then Neji stepped into my life………'_

"I wanted so desperately to find you, but I wasn't allowed. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"I wanted to see you as well, but I had no idea who you really were. I was so afraid of meeting this so-called "Evil Uchiha", never realizing it was you or……….." Though tears were coming into her eyes, she smiled, "The little name you used to call me."

"You were the little penniless orphan."

"And you were the spoiled brat."

"We were much more original in our games. One time, we even got "married." Naru beamed once more at Sasuke. "You even got me a ring."

Sasuke blushed a little. "I hadn't forgotten. You were a beautiful bride, even with only a sheet over your hair and a bouquet of the park's roses."

"It was beautiful nonetheless." Naru pulled on a chain she wore. There was a tiny ring with a small diamond hanging on it. "I still have it."

* * *

The carnival was lively with couples alike. Everyone was smiling and having a great time. 

Naru had won a bouquet of roses and a bottle of perfume at a ring-toss and a guessing game. Sasuke won a bear and a little stuffed frog at a ball-toss and a weight-game.

"I think the frog is charming."

"I think it looks like a deformed rat."

They walked about the carnival, savoring the sights and laughing until they came across a rather popular line.

"Step right up! Go though the Love Tunnel! Strengthen your romance! Fix your friendships!"

"Well, my dear Naru, don't we have a friendship in need of a fix?"

He took her over to the attraction and made her sit, ignoring the jeers from the crowd.

As the boat began to move into the tunnel, Naru looked up to the heavens. What was a girl to do?

* * *

The tunnel was filled with red and pink lights; red, pink, and white roses. There was the sound of sweet music fluttering through the air and the smell of strawberries. 

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?" He placed his jacket over her shoulders. "You were clinging onto me rather closely, I was just wondering."

Naru blushed, "Maybe it's the tunnel?"

"Really?" Sasuke pulled Naru closer, "And here I thought it was my charm."

"……..conceited are we not?"

"Not conceit my dear, confidence."

* * *

**_Didn't expect_ that_ did you?_**


	9. Fading

_**Chapter Nine: Fading**_

* * *

The night was still so young as the laughing couple walked through the carnival. After the Tunnel, they went to get cotton candy and chatted over their past-life crusades as the children from hell. 

"You were so adamant about getting his hat that you pounced on him, then jumped out of sight just as he looked up!"

"I was a wild little girl despite my pain. You think it funny, but it was rather difficult to do."

"Still, difficultly never stopped you; it never stopped any of us."

"We had our bad days, but it was well worth the mayhem."

Sasuke smiled, then took her by the wrists and swung her around. Naru laughed and swung with him. They would do this for hours on end when they were children. They did many things she was just now remembering.

At last, he broke away and sent them tumbling to the ground in a fit of giggles. Sasuke inched over towards her and lied on her chest.

Naru squirmed and shrieked as she did before and playfully threatened him to let her go.

"Not until you say I'm the best runner!"

That old argument………..

"Never! I will be a Queen someday! And Queens don't get beaten!"

"Then you can stay there forever!"

"Ssaaassukkkkeeeee!"

Sasuke had a closely guarded secret of loving it when she said him name like that. Her girlish voice was so cute that way. It was nice to know the little Queen-to-be wasn't gone.

Without knowing it, he got up and turned over so that he faced Naru eye to eye. Naru stopped her laughing and focused on him.

"Naru…….there were some things that weren't said when we unexpectedly parted ways. I thought that maybe now we can do this, before we never see each other again."

Naru said nothing. The sensations she felt prevented her.

"Naru I……Naru…….."

"YOU BASTARD!"

The voice that Naru had yearned for scared her so badly; she was paralyzed with utter shock.

Sasuke was thrown back onto the ground. Neji stood over him, pure anger in his eyes.

"If you touch her again……."

Naru could only here bits and pieces of gibberish. Her mind was drifting in and out of a dazed state. She couldn't move properly and swayed when she got to her feet.

"…….please stop……."

The fighting continued, Neji acting out in a senseless rage.

"…….please………"

The world around her started to shift and spin uncontrollably. Things flashed and colors swirled into each other."

"……please….."

Sasuke continued to try and wrestle the angered Hyuga off of him. In this process he noticed that Naru was swaying dangerously.

"Naru?"

She said nothing more as she fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Sasuke shoved Neji off viciously and ran to Naru's side.

"Naru! Can you hear me?! Naru!"

She was shivering and moving her head from side to side. Sasuke touched her skin; it was cold and clammy.

"What did you do to her?!" Neji growled angrily

"You were the one who came raging at me like a raving lunatic!"

"You were trying to rape my wife!"

"I was confessing my love to the woman of my dreams! Now I will take her to get treatment!"

"You will not-"

"Hell will freeze over and red snow will fall before you tell me do a damn thing!"

* * *


	10. Sinful

_**Chapter Ten: Sinful**_

* * *

_**I would like to recognize thosde readers who really made this story what it is. Without them, it would be nothing but words. I am eternally grateful! Meeca-Miyozaki, DeliciouslyGood, XZanayu, shadowofhope666, qhernadez07, ddd, jngp, dandy, Tazeredfrog, Hime, Miracle Girl, Tobi54, koushi, Aeons, Faerie, Narue, Shining Angel, Shuuwai, ws1140, and FoxBlood.**_

* * *

_What do you want to be when you grow up Naru? Besides a Queen I mean…._

_I want to be a wife…..and a mommy……..and…….happy……….._

_I want to be happy too…………_

_Naru?_

_Yeah?_

_Can we be happy together?_

* * *

"Naru…….can you hear me?! Naru! Darling, please answer me!" 

"She will be fine; it was stress that caused her ailment. She was under so much stress; her young body couldn't handle it anymore."

"That doesn't sound fine."

"She will need to stay off of her feet for a while and get plenty of rest. Nothing too strenuous and nothing to over-exert her."

"I will do that. She won't lift a finger in my presence or out of it."

"Such passion…….you will be a most fitting husband."

"………I can only hope."

* * *

Naru woke up to a sky dotted with stars outside a window. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, recognizing it immediately as Sasuke's quarters. 

"You were so stressed, you fainted."

She looked up to a disheveled Sasuke sitting in a chair beside the bed. His hair hung in his face and his eyes looked weary.

"Sasuke, did you stay up for hours………just for me?"

"I'd wait years for you my dearest."

"Sasuke?" Heat rose up into Naru's face.

"I know you are betrothed to another, but my heart will not stop until you are mine Naru. I need you……..want you……..to be mine. To be my wife."

He grasped her hands. "Haven't you ever preferred to kiss my lips instead of his?"

"I….."

"I watched you from a distance. The way you lavished love on him…….it made me mad with jealousy. The woman who melted my cold heart and made me love again belonged to another."

Sasuke pulled her into an embrace. "The woman who became my every desire………..is the woman I cannot have."

"Sasuke……..it is sin for me to be in your arms…..to be in another man's bed………." she drew in breath "But why doesn't it feel wrong?"

Sasuke took her face into his hands. "Because…….true love is always right. Lord, forgive me for what I must do……"

He quickly crushed his mouth down on hers, savoring the softness of the long-awaited contact.

Naru didn't expect it to be so explosive. Her body was alive with sensations she'd long ago reserved for marriage. She melted for him and gave him as good as she had.

Their kiss had transformed into a full-blown make-out that had them gasping for air.

Taking in some breaths, they went at it again. It was after a few minutes, Naru found the willpower to push him away.

"No! This is wrong! I can't do this!"

"What's wrong with loving someone?"

"I have an engagement!"

"Do you love him?"

"What question is that?"

"An honest one?"

"Adultery is a sin against god! A betrayal to Neji! I couldn't…….."

"I asked you if you loved him."

"………………………"

"Do you?"

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short! I promise the next one won't be!_**


	11. Damnation

**_Chapter Eleven: Damnation_**

* * *

**_Warning: Adult Themes/Sexuality_**

* * *

Naru sat on the bed with the covers over her head. Her mind swam with thoughts and her heart ached with confusion. What was she to do? 

"Lord please forgive me for my shortcomings………please forgive me for my sins……I thought I knew the way, but I do not."

Naru prayed until she fell asleep. Days turned into nights and she still hadn't seen Sasuke.

"He's been moodier than usual. He walks around here in deep thought and is constantly mumbling to himself." informed Sorina, "He hasn't been this distressed since he found out his parents died."

That made Naru feel worse. Did she do something to cause this? Was she destined to make this poor man's life hell? But what was she to do? She couldn't very well go against the church and her betrothed could she?

* * *

One day, on a whim, she crawled out of bed and went on a walk out into the corridors. She wore only a loose, flowing white nightgown. Some of the other servants stopped to chat while others advised her not to get caught by the Lord. Naru was hoping and praying for the opposite. 

"What do you want of me now Uchiha?"

"Naru is not well."

"You have her held prisoner here and working for you like some street urchin! Of course she is not well!"

"She is under severe stress and could break at any moment. I wish you only to know. Perhaps her seeing you might help her cope."

"If you didn't so frequently hide behind your staff, I'd take her from you by force. I will see to her thoroughly. If I found that you have harmed her in any way….."

"I assure you, I would do nothing to harm her. She is too precious a treasure to harm in any way or form."

"Then why is it that every time you get her alone, you have to sudden urge to ravish her?!"

"It is not-"

"Lady Sakura has told me everything. You are trying to initiate a love affair with a soon-to-be married woman. She is mine! You will keep your hands off of her or I shall help you!"

Naru stood at the doorway, hidden from sight on the side of it. She covered her mouth, trying to prevent her sobs from becoming audible.

Sakura had made good on her promise, and she was sure this was only the tip of the iceberg.

"I would do nothing to harm her! I'd no sooner turn a blade on myself."

"Then I shall see you to your grave nonetheless. May you burn in your own personal hell!"

Sasuke stared at him with a stoic expression. "I wish you only to concentrate on Naru's recovery. Any ill will towards me must not be discussed before her, or it will upset her more."

"……………oh god she's not pregnant is she?! I'll kill you!"

"I assure you she is still virtuous. I'll not violate her in such a vile manner."

"Be sure it stays that way. Life is tough enough without having to care for a bastard's baby."

"No need to resort to name calling."

"If she were ever to carry the bastard of an even viler bastard, I can assure you that that problem would be solved quite quickly. As would your existence."

Naru gasped, covering her mouth. She had never heard more vicious words uttered. He knew how she felt about abortion or the abandonment of a child of any kind. And murder? She didn't even want to think of that.

Sasuke clasped his hands together. "Will you go see her?"

"Of course."

Naru rushed back to his room and pretended to be sleeping. When Neji came in, she continued the charade even long after he left. Sasuke stood by the door, watching her until she actually fell asleep.

* * *

_**You have to get rid of it……**_

_No…..I don't want to…….._

_**You will do as I say…..that bastard has no place in my house…………..**_

_Please……..let me keep it…………….._

_**It is a shadow of him………..are you leaving me for him?**_

_No…….my baby…………………._

* * *

Naru woke to someone shaking her. She panted, fresh tears rolling down her face. 

"Naru! What's wrong darling?"

"They were trying to take it away!"

"Take what away?"

"My………" she rubbed a sweaty hand over her flat stomach, "My………."

Sasuke pulled her close, running his fingers though her hair and over her back. "Shh…….it's okay. It's over now………I'll protect you."

Naru clung to him desperately, the warmness of him so very comforting. The nearness of him so very much needed.

"Naru……please don't cry. I can't stand to see you in such pain."

Naru looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Please don't leave me Sasuke………I don't want to be alone! I missed you……..I don't want to miss you anymore!"

Sasuke caught her into a tight embrace, following through with a long, lingering kiss that Naru readily accepted. From there, Sasuke moved to her neck, lavishing it with kisses.

"Sasuke………"

"You mean more to me that anything. You're my moon and stars Naru. My sun and clouds…….."

He ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her lips once more. His hands slipped to Naru's shoulders, pulling off the nightgown.

Naru grasped his arms, leaning into a heavier kiss. She never felt anything like this before. All she could think about was this man who treasured her like so many precious jewels. Anything else was immediately forgotten.

Sasuke's hands slid down to the arch of Naru's back then up to the swell of her breasts. Naru responded immediately to his touch, jumping a bit. Sasuke slipped off the straps of her bra, massaging her shoulders slow, yet firmly.

Naru released a breathy moan, sending hot blood down south in Sasuke. She tilted her head back, lending Sasuke easy access to kiss the pulse of her neck. Earning another sigh, he slowly leaned her back onto the mattress, where he began to kiss the beginning of her generous cleavage.

His hands roamed, savoring the soft feeling of her skin and the breathy cries of pleasure. He fondled her legs, finally smoothing over the curve of derriere. Moving his busy lips back up to her open ones, he slipped a hand inside of her panties, caressing the silky curve of her body.

Naru's body went ridged, going through a tiny climax. Sasuke delighted in the responses he received from her. Proud that he was the only one to do this to her.

Naru looked up at Sasuke, his eyes alive with passion. She could only wonder what he saw in hers. A few moments passed, then a few more, before Naru realized full-on what was going on.

With her cheeks hot in embarrassment, she pushed against Sasuke.

"No…….I don't……..no………"

Sasuke looked at her in shock, then a somewhat saddened look.

"I'm sorry……I am…just…….please……"

Sasuke nodded then climbed out of bed. Without a backward glance, he exited the room.

Naru gathered the sheets and pulled them close to her body. She felt humiliated and exposed. She also felt cold and lonely…………….

She did the right thing right? She resisted……….she didn't give in………….

"Then why do I want him back?" She asked herself aloud.

Unable to control herself, she burst into tears. Amidst her cries, she heard the sound of a car coming into the driveway. Only vaguely curious, she went to the window.

What was left of her heart dropped to the floor and broke in a million pieces.

It was Sakura.

* * *

_**I such at lemons(even partial ones!), so sorry if some of the matierial was redundant or something!**_


	12. Poisoned Love

_**Chapter Twelve: Poisoned Love**_

* * *

Sakura fanned her face in a brisk manner. She was more furious than she had ever been in her life. 

It seems as though Lady Naru had taken ill and was now waited on hand and foot by the Lord himself.

Fanning even harder, she pushed through the door, scowling at the servant that stood before her. "Get out of my way! I must speak to Sasuke!"

"Surely you wouldn't be here for anything else……" heavy sarcasm detected in Asuru's voice.

"I will pretend it's only your accent giving off that sarcasm. Now fetch Lord Sasuke and be on your way maid!"

Asuru rolled her eyes and called out to her lord. Sasuke appeared before Sakura, a saddened yet firm look to his features. They only worsened when he saw Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura?" His voice had a severe edge to it.

Sakura was taken aback at the sharpness. "Sasuke, what has gotten into you?"

"Tell me this Sakura……..why do you threaten Naru at every turn? Why do you cause her so much pain?"

"….I…..I have no idea what you are talking about……"

"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about! You've attacked her, humiliated her; you have no claim to my heart!"

Sakura's face had gone pale. "But…..Sasuke……I……."

"Do not touch her! Don't even go near her! I want you out of my house and out of my life!"

By then, every servant had gone to see what was happening. They all hid behind the staircase, silently cheering their lord on.

"Sasuke…..I love you……"

"You don't know the meaning of that word! Love is something you fight for and sacrifice for! Something that can make you or break you! Love is a powerful thing! All you ever had for me is lust, pure and simple!"

Sakura's lower lip trembled. "It's her………isn't it? You rather screw that penniless whore than have a real woman…….."

"Dare call her out of her name again and you will regret it!"

Sakura stepped back a bit. She had no idea what transpired before she got here, but she knew it had something to do with that blonde bitch.

"Sasuke………we went to school together………we shared lives together…….we shared everything…..I love you….I could give you more than that adulteress ever…….."

"That woman has rejected me at every turn. She has more virtue and grace that you could ever possess. She is beautiful and smart and pure………"

"Sasuke…..I've given everything so that you could love me………"

"What was that exactly? Threatening the women of my staff? Fighting Naru whenever you could? Ignoring every suitor that came your way? You have done nothing…….."

Naru came down to see to the shouting and was immediately wounded to the names she was called. She knew of Sakura's love and devotion, but just how far would this devotion go?

Sakura took tentative steps toward Sasuke, grabbing his hands, then having them immediately snatched back.

"She is a married woman Sasuke. She is taken and is happy with her impending marriage. Please know that I love you and-"

"Your words are wasted Sakura. I will continue to fight for my love until that day she walks down that alter. If she denies me even then, I will bow out gracefully. The way I see it, its fair game all around. I love Naru……..and no other woman. So you can leave now."

Sakura made to argue, but backed down. Instead, she gave Sasuke a charming smile that scared the hell out of him for some reason.

"I will accept this now Sasuke. You will love me………..I know you will. Until that day, I will wait for you to realize it."

She turned to exit, only the sound of her skirts audible in the room.

After she left, Naru slid to the floor, her back against the wall literally and figuratively. Her face was chalk white and her heart beat rapidly. Sakura planned something. Whatever it is, Naru was sure she'd get the short end of the stick.

* * *

It had bee days since Naru last saw Sasuke and she was feeling guilty every second. She wanted s badly to do the right thing, but the line between righteousness and sin seemed to blur everyday. She would have to choose………one day she would have to choose. 

"Oh this is so very beautiful! Thank you Hinata…….I'll treasure it always……."

Hinata had surprised her with a Bridal shower at the Uchiha estate. Her younger sister Hanabi along with Ten, Temari, Ino, and even Sakura attended. The men that escorted them were with Sasuke.

The room they resided in was vividly decorated in hues of soft orange and white. Presents were stacked on the table and women sat in a cozy corner giggling and discussing married life.

"So…….what color dress are you wearing for ceremony?" asked Hanabi with a sly edge to her voice.

"Yes Naru, you look so stunning in just about everything……." Sakura handed Naru a teacup.

Naru's hands shook a bit, so she held fast to her teacup with both hands. "I was thinking a soft peach…….."

"Oh, how about a pearly white!" exclaimed Sakura, "Virgin brides always wear white!"

"Yes……..unless you and my brother have gotten a little more acquainted……" Hinata sipped her tea, hiding her smile.

Naru took a long sip of her tea. She didn't want to talk about this…………

"Well, it couldn't very well be anyone else! Naru isn't that kind of woman………" said Ino, "Those kind of women should be the first in the line on Judgment Day-"

"I…….um…….I have to go to the powder room….if you would excuse me………" Naru hurried out of the room.

When she got there, she grasped the countertop of the sink.

"Are you alright dear?"

Before Naru could recognize the voice, she felt the room spin beneath her feet at a rapid pace.

"Here, drink this….."

Naru accepted the cup and drank some of it down. Before the cup was even half-empty, a searing pain shot through Naru's stomach, causing her to drop it.

"You should really be careful dear………it's not really safe to ingest poison………"

Naru grasped her neck, struggling to breathe.

"You thought you could take him away from me, didn't you? You thought you could seduce him you little snake."

Sakura snatched her up by the hair and positioned her before the mirror.

"Think again bitch!"

Naru sputtered for air as something was wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Like it? I got this from a catalogue. The special thing about this fabric is that it leaves no marks. Although," she pulled Naru's head back so that she could meet her eyes, "It does nothing for your eye color."

Naru thrashed about, getting tired quickly as the poison spread rapidly throughout her body. A few minutes more and Naru's body was quiet and still. Sakura shook it a bit before she smiled wickedly.

"Rot in hell you whore."

Dropping her to the floor, she washed her hands and cleaned the surfaces of the bathroom while she was being careful.

Satisfied with everything else, she quietly exited the room.

* * *


	13. Reprieve

**_Chapter Thirteen: Reprieve_**

* * *

**_A special shout out to one of my new readers. Monkeys from hell (cool name!). Loved your review!_**

* * *

"I swear these women are so antsy! It was only a wee mouse! No even real for Christ's sake!" 

Asuru placed some fresh linen in the closet and went to leave, but something caught her eye on the floor.

She reached out to touch it. It was cold as marble.

She flicked on the lights then turned back to the object. Her scream pierced the air and rang throughout the halls.

"Oh, Lady Naru! Lady Naru, please answer me!" Asuru checked for a pulse.

"Lord Sasuke! Oh somebody help me! My Lady! Oh my Lady………."

* * *

Sasuke held onto Naru as they were driven to the nearest hospital. She was pale as a sheet and ice cold………like a corpse. 

"No……Naru……please don't die…….please don't die on me………."

The women had been just as distraught. Hinata and Hanabi held onto each other, crying out in grief. Ino buried her face into her husband's chest and Temari walked out of the room to grieve alone. Neji was a wildfire of anger and pain, screaming at anyone or thing that came within feet of him.

Sakura comforted the sisters as they spilt their hearts. Her eyes were wet, but her facial features were stoic.

Sasuke shook away his thoughts of her and looked back at Naru. She sat still as a doll in his arms.

"God……..please…….don't take her away from me. Please, don't take your angel away just yet…….."

Minutes melded into hours that seemed to transform into an eternity. Sasuke would not move from his spot. Neji ranted and raved so much that they had to sedate him then send him home.

Visiting hours were long past over, but Sasuke still wouldn't budge. After hours of trying to persuade him, the staff gave up and accommodated him instead.

Finally, after hours of waiting, a doctor approached Sasuke. His facial expression was grave. Sasuke's heart was at the point of breaking.

"Mr. Uchiha……….the Lady…….the lady was poisoned, then strangled to death."

"What?!?!"

"We did everything to save her, but it was too late. The poison was too far into her system……..and the weapon used to strangle her crushed her windpipe in such a way, that it was fortunate that she died from the poisoning first. I am so sorry………."

Just then, every ounce of the Uchiha's control crumbled to dust.

"No…….this cannot be………."

"I am sorry………the lady is gone………."

"No!!!!"

"Please……you may see her before she is taken to the morgue. I am truly sorry for your loss………."

Sasuke, for the first time in years, cried uncontrollably. His love……..his only friend…….was gone. Hew would never have her back………he would never see her smile……..never hear her laugh…………never hold her again.

"God……….do you hear me?………I haven't the right to ask you favors…….but please do this for me………I want you to bless Naru with life once more. Please………breathe breath back into her body and bring her back to us. If you do this……….I promise…….to give up the love I have for her forever………….I give my word on this."

Sasuke then kissed Naru's hands and placed his head down on the sheets.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to sunlight shining on his face. Wearily, he wiped at his eyes and rubbed at his tear-streaked face. 

"………Sasuke?"

His heart jumped into his throat.

"…..did you sleep all night on the floor? That's not healthy…….."

"Naru?………Naru…….."

"…….Sasuke……I have something to tell you………"

Sasuke looked up and saw Naru's cerulean eyes, bright with life, but heavy with previous sleep.

Without a moment's hesitation, he scooped her up into his arms.

"Naru!……It's a miracle!…….."

"What is Sasuke?"

"…….you died Naru…….you were dead…..but God brought you back……..you're alive………."

"I was…..dead….?"

Naru's eyes looked as if they were trying to remember something. After a few minutes, her eyes widened in shock.

"She killed me………"

"What is it darling?"

"She was serious…….she killed me……."

"She? Who would….." Sasuke's eyes widened, then hardened. "No…."

"It was Sakura……she gave me the poison……..then strangled me………she wanted me dead…….she got what she wanted……"

"That bitch!"

Naru struggled to sit up, but was pushed down by Sasuke. "Rest darling……I don't want you worrying or straining yourself. You stay here…..I'm going to find the two-faced bitch."

When Sasuke left, Naru just lied there and stared at the ceiling. She didn't even remember dying. It was as if she were merely sleeping.

"What matters is that I'm here, so I had better make the best of this situation………."

* * *

Sakura had come to the hospital to be sure that her attempts at work. When she overheard the report, she was ecstatic! Wanting to see the corpse for herself, she quickly and quietly made her way to Naru's room. 

What she saw nearly threw her into another rage.

"I thought that bitch was dead!"

She ran her hand wildly through her hair. "If she's alive, she might've told Sasuke! Stupid wench just won't stay down!"

Looking around, she saw a scalpel lying on a tray and tentatively picked it up. It was a bit messy for her usual tastes, but it would have to do.

She went into Naru's room and stood before her bed, not yet seen. When Naru did she her, she let out a scream.

"Doors locked darling, it's just us…….."

"Why can't you leave me alone……….."

""You have stolen something from me Naru……..I want it back………"

"Sasuke is a person………I cannot steal someone. If he loves you, he'll come to you."

Naru's eyes widened as a sharp pain radiated form her stomach. Sakura has thrusted the scalpel into her flesh, savoring the feeling.

"The only way he will love me is if I see you dead."

Sakura threw her from the bed and slapped her hard across the face. Naru, driven by pain, gave her a slap of her own and threw alcohol in her face. While Sakura screeched in in pain, she made her way to the door. It was locked………….from the outside……….

Sakura, red with rage, pulled on Naru's hair and shoved her towards the window. With one hand, she shoved the windows open.

"You're supposed to be an angel right? Let's see you fly!"

Naru fought with all of her might against her, but could feel herself weaken. Sakura leaned her out the window, choking her in the process.

"Sakura……."

"What?! I can't hear you! Speak a little louder!"

"May God have mercy on you!"

Sakura gasped sharply. Naru used the scalpel against her and stabbed her in the stomach.

She watched as Sakura slipped off of her and onto the ground.

"Naru! Naru are you okay?!"

She could barely hear his cries. She was frozen in the terror of what she had just done.

* * *

_**Sucky way to bring her back? I'll try harder...-.-...**_


	14. Redemption

_**Chapter Fourteen: Redemption**_

* * *

The days were long and cold to Naru. Her marriage was in two days and she could be more distraught.

Sasuke seemed to be more distanced from her than ever. He would not speak to her or even touch her. She found herself longing for his touch……..something she didn't keep from herself anymore.

"Lord Sasuke means well………he's just very reclusive. He cares for you deeply Lady Naru, trust me."

"Sorina…….I have lost him forever….and I didn't even know that I wanted him…….."

"Oh, you wanted him alright……" Asuru came in and gave Naru a gentle pat. "That man loves you. It's up to you if that love is unrequited. He's done his part and given up. Will you give him just cause in giving up?"

Naru couldn't answer these questions just yet. She couldn't know if this was really the way to go.

She sat in a large window overlooking her precious garden. The scenery was so serene, she was lost in it…………Until she came.

Somehow, she got all charges dropped from the case for being "Unlawfully provoked". Naru expected no better; no one would believe Konoha's little troublemaker………even if it was years ago.

Genuinely angry for the first time, she walked outside to the garden. Sakura was looking around at the garden in longing and bitterness.

"Get out of my garden and don't come back."

Sakura jumped at the authorative voice. "Hello Naru-dear…..still here?"

"Get out."

Sakura smiled a poisonous smile. "No…..I don't think I will. I will keep coming…….until I am rid of you and until Sasuke is mine."

Naru smiled, then drew her hand back and gave Sakura the strongest smack she could.

Sakura was driven back to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

"Open your pretty green eyes and look the hell around! He hates you! You've made his life miserable! You're a cold, conniving bitch! He loves ME, not you!"

Sakura looked up at her in shock. "So you admit it now?"

Naru faltered, then followed through. "Y-yes…..I love him. I tried to fight it, but I can't. I love Sasuke Uchiha, and nothing will ever change this."

"You whore……."

"You should talk…….I remember a certain someone sleeping with Jiraiya to get back at the Queen………"

Sakura's eyes burned furiously. "You witch!"

Sakura lunged at her, nails barred. Naru tossed her aside as if she were nothing. She was beyond her limit of tolerance. Beyond the strength of Sakura's rage.

Sakura, shaking, looked up at Naru. "He was all I ever wanted! I never married…….I play the good girl………then you waltz in here and take him from me……..you bitch………….."

Sakura lunged at her once more, this time with a dagger. Naru, at her wits' end, reversed the attack and ended up stabbing Sakura in the heart.

Sakura, her strength immediately failing, slid to the ground. Her words were incoherent, but Naru knew the meaning behind them. Surprisingly, she felt no guilt or remorse.

"Repent your sins in hell……"

Naru calmly walked back to her home.

To find her man.

* * *


	15. My Everything

**_Chapter Fifthteen: My Everything_**

* * *

**_A special shout out to Alicia's Power! I try my best to be a good writer. I almost missed my bus getting the last chapter up! I'm dedicated to seeing this story through so I won't stop my pace yet! Also...yeah...the bitch is dead._**

* * *

_**Warning: Adult themes**_

* * *

Naru walked into Sasuke study after drawing in a few breaths. 

Sasuke sat at his desk, reading so important documents. He looked up, only to quickly look back down.

"Sasuke……..please don't do this to me……."

"How did the dress fit?"

"………I didn't go…….."

"Your wedding day is approaching, you should be preparing………"

"We need to talk……please Sasuke…….."

"If you don't need anything else…….."

"Sasuke……..something is wrong…..why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't make it more than-"

"It is more! When my heart is involved, it's more!"

Sasuke looked up at her. His eyes were alert; burning with passion. After a few moments, the passion receded and he looked back down to his papers.

"Sasuke…….I'm hurting…….." Tears came to Naru's eyes, "I look for you to make me better……and you're not there…….."

Sasuke looked up again. He tried so hard to put on a stoic face, but the façade immediately crumbled when he saw her tears.

"It's my fault………because I wouldn't love you………but now I'm too late………" Naru started shaking, "I wouldn't give you a chance……….I shut you out!……..I'm sorry!"

Sasuke immediately stood and went to console her. Midway through, he thought of his promise and held back.

_'It's for her………It's always been for her………'_

Naru saw the hesitation and took it for the worst.

Unable to take it, she ran out of the room.

Sasuke reached, as if to call out to her, but knew it was in vain.

"My untouchable angel……..even now…….."

He leaned against his desk, pounding it in agonizing defeat.

* * *

Naru ran through the from reality………..running to uncertainty. 

The maids called out to her, but she ignored them. She wanted no one but him………..she never wanted anyone with so much passion before.

She ran and ran until she somehow got to her room. Tired and zapped of energy, she collapsed on her bed…………..the same way she started this journey.

"God……..God why?! Why must I suffer so horribly! Why must I yearn for so something that is sin in your eyes?! What do you want from me?!"

* * *

Sasuke lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

If Naru was going to confess her love, he was sure he didn't deserve it. He gave his love for her to live……….. Practically gave his life and happiness………….

"You created her just to torment me….didn't you?….."

The door opened slowly, shining a thin stream of light in Sasuke's eyes.

"I fine for the night, just leave me as I am………."

"Sasuke……..I need you."

Sasuke turned away from her. "Naru………"

"Please here me………I will love no other man as I love you………..if it is sin to love your true love………..them may I be damned….."

Sasuke turned to her. "Naru I-"

Sasuke's mouth dropped and his heart went into his throat.

Naru wore a silvery nightgown that skimmed her thighs and went transparent in the light. Her hair cascaded down her back, two tendrils covering full breasts.

"I'm willing to give my everything to you………….all of me Sasuke………."

Sasuke was speechless. It felt as if sandpaper coated his throat.

Naru walked over to him, gently slipping her arms around her neck.

"……..please don't turn me away………"

Naru covered her mouth over his, kissing him sweetly.

Sasuke tried hard to resist her…….tried hard to remember discipline……..but being around this woman destroyed the wall of discipline he had been for so long.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. The soft, silky feel of her was exquisite.

Breaking away, he saw passion darken those pure eyes……and a little fear as well.

Soundlessly, he picked up the fair maiden, kissing her forehead in reassurance, and placed her gently on the bed.

Picking up one of her feet, her began to rub and massage it, sending involuntary tremors of pleasure through Naru's body.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he started on the other one.

Naru couldn't take the teasing, and Sasuke took pleasure in it.

_'Forever the sadist…..'_

Sasuke ran his hand from her foot up to her thighs. Pretending to ignore her gasping, he tugged on the gown until it came up over her head.

The day was bright and sunny, Naru could feel it.

"…….god you're beautiful in the morning………sexy with tousseled hair………"

Naru smiled and snuggled closer to him.

The night's events were all but a wonderful blur. Her body was tender and sore, but at the same time felt so warm and light.

"Hey…….Sasuke!"

Naru's eyes widened in shock and fear. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Sasuke! Where the hell is my wife! Open the damn door!"

"Oh god!" breathe Naru "Neji!"

* * *


	16. Hell

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hell**_

* * *

Neji pounded on the door even harder.

"Get your ass out here Uchiha!"

Naru cowered under the covers. Sasuke held her close, hard at work on what to do.

"Is that any way to greet someone in their own home?"

"Don't give me any of your smart-assed comments! I want to see my wife!"

Naru looked up at Sasuke. "What do we do?"

"………you hide…….I deal with him."

Naru nodded and ran for the closet. Sasuke had to lay there and watch her, a smirk evident on his lips.

_'She's too damn cute…….'_

Naru looked back at him, the hint of a smile on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing darling………just admiring the scenery."

Naru blushed before getting into the closet and shutting the doors.

Sasuke, after letting Neji pound on the door some more, finally let the hothead in.

"What did you do with my wife?!"

"Fiancée……and really, she just went out for a little walk……she'll be back soon."

Neji glared at him, then looked to the tangled mess that was the bed. His eyes went from revulsion, to shock, to blind fury.

"I did not rape you wife…….I would never do that to a lady."

"And Satan is God's lover. Look; I want to see my wife!"

"And you will see her when she comes home."

"Her home is with me! And what's this about Sakura being murdered?!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had already heard what happened and what transpired beforehand. A note from his maids and a personal order from the Queen assured him that Naru would not suffer.

"Read the papers…..I'm sure you'll get some insight."

"As to insight, go to church sometime," Neji scanned the bed once more, "I see you still have a taste for common whores."

Naru felt a sharp twinge in her heart.

Sasuke's eyes darkened before he masked his feelings once more. "I assure you……this was a very special woman. One of which I plan to marry and have many children with."

"I'm sure……" He looked around, "Where is the little tart anyway?"

"Keep your righteous opinions to yourself. She is an honest, beautiful woman and follows God with such devotion……….I have done nothing to deserve such a beauty."

"Please…….she's probably a drunken nothing that will hop into bed with a dog if it had the equipment to please her."

Naru gasped and clutched at the sheets that covered her. What she didn't know is that her gasp was audible or that she was putting too much pressure on the closet doors.

With a resounding crash of the doors, Naru fell out in a heap before them.

Neji looked on first in shock, then angry disgust.

"What the hell!……….."

* * *


	17. Broken Fantasy

_**Chapter Seventeen: Broken Fantasy**_

* * *

_**A special shoutout goes to shadowofhope666. I'm glad you think this story is that good. I dedicate all the time I can to it, being as I'm only a sophomore student, that's not very much. Nonetheless, expect still-more frequent updates!**_

* * *

Naru, shocked, didn't know what do or say. 

"Special huh? You stuffed her in the closet……." Neji looked her up and down, "Build like a whore."

Naru held in a sob and clenched the sheets tighter.

Sasuke, relieved that she wasn't recognized, picked her up, letting her lean on him.

"Just wait for me darling, I'll see to you in a moment."

Nodding, Naru ran away; shame and embarrassment evident on her face.

Neji chuckled, then turned to Sasuke.

"I'd invite you to the wedding, but I'm afraid you'd be dust as soon as you stepped into the door."

"Same here choir boy. Why don't you let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the main hall."

* * *

Naru came down the stairs with a stoic look on her face. She wore a dress on deep navy and her hair in elegant waves. 

Neji wondered where the innocent young girl in her had gone. The days she spent away from him instantly transformed her into a woman.

"Today you are free my love. Tonight we celebrate………the next, you are my wife."

Naru tried her best to be happy, but she knew her heart no longer cared; she belonged to another.

"Your possessions have been well taken care of. I have enjoyed your stay here Lady Naru, may we meet again."

Sasuke kissed her hand, which Neji snatched away.

Naru curtseyed and followed Neji out to the awaiting cars. Will one final glance backwards; Naru began her old life once more.

* * *

"White is so very beautiful for a first time bride!" chirped the consultant "It really brings out the innocence of a blushing bride!" 

Naru looked at herself in wonder. The dress was made for a princess, but she felt that it was beneath her. All of the fantasies of her impending marriage now swirled away with the dust.

"Could I get something in an off-white color?"

"Virgin brides always wear white……and since your husband told me you're a virgin…..I thought…."

"Is it so wrong to wear a different color than the norm?"

"Well, usually, young brides would want to show off that they are virgins…."

"So now you're criticizing me?"

"Oh no my Lady………"

* * *

Naru suffered through wedding rehearsals and giggling bridesmaids. When everybody was talking about the wedding night and being faithful, Naru sat back in the shadows, yearning for an aspirin. 

Neji noticed her behavior, even her frigidness to his touch.

"Something wrong my love?"

"……Just nervous, that's all."

"No need……in less that eight hours, we will be married and starting our new life together."

Naru strained a smile and turned away from him.

Late that night, Neji and Naru shared a bed. Neji held her close, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Naru gave him a swift peck on the lips and tried not to look unsettled.

"I love you…..you're perfect…..your body………your mind……just you……"

Naru quickly erased what he said earlier and buried her head in his chest. At least this way, she didn't have to plaster on that sickening Barbie-doll smile.

Taking that as an answer, Neji buried his face in her hair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	18. Unholy Alliances

**_Chapter Eighteen: Unholy Alliances_**

* * *

**_This shoutout goes to my new fan KdaAnimefan! I want to thank you for all of your reviews! I appreciated every one of them; they made my day._**

* * *

Naru put on the expensive diamond necklace Neji gave her moments before. She touched the jewelry, silently cursing herself because she couldn't give her the wife he wanted. 

She was no longer pure, she was no longer happy. She wanted another; belonged to another.

"Why the long face Naru? This is supposed to be your special day!"

Ino hugged the bride warmly. Naru barely felt it.

She was clad in a pure white dress and a long, streaming veil. Neji saw what she wanted to wear and thought it indecent for a first-time bride.

Naru sighed and plastered on a smile.

"Just jitters….I'll be okay."

"Just wait Naru……you're getting all you deserve……."

Naru picked up her bouquet and followed Ino to the waiting place.

'

* * *

As the music began, Naru felt a large knot in her stomach form. 

Was this what she wanted to do? Was this to be her fate? A devoted wife who was to betray her husband not only in mind, but in body as well?

She walked down the alter, her mind watching her, but not believing that it was truly her. She saw Neji smiling at the young woman bathed in white with a smile on her face, giving herself up to a life of lies and sin. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't; no matter what she did, it would not make anything better.

As the vows were being said, Naru felt herself drifting father away. She felt that she could not win, that she was bound to being a good girl and forever shackled from her heart.

_"Naru……"_

Who was that? Why was someone calling her name?

_"Naru……"_

It wasn't Neji; he still smiled at her…..the girl he deserved anyway.

"Naru!"

Naru snapped out of her trance and turned to the voice.

At first, the trance held firm, then it immediately shattered into pieces.

"_**SASUKE!"**_

Naru broke away from his hands and rushed over to her lover, holding him tightly. Sasuke held her firm, rubbing her hair and kissing her forehead.

Neji looked on in utter shock, as did the rest of the guests. The priest was dumbfounded.

"Naru…….Naru what are you doing?!"

Naru, sobbing in Sasuke's chest, screamed loudly and fiercely.

"I can't do it! I can't! All this lying and deceit! I can't do it Neji! I don't love you!"

The crowd gasped and started to speak all at once. Neji looked at them, first in shock, then disbelief. Finally, hatred settled into his lavender eyes.

"To think………" His eyes narrowed. "You of all people my dear lady Naru……..that you would lower yourself to be his whore."

Naru looked up at him in utter shock. She had expected him to be angry and screaming, but he was so calm………

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go there. I knew I should have protected you, now look at you. You're tainted and defiled; bedding with him and escorting him as if your were some courtesan. You were a child of god………I couldn't protect you."

Naru looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Please don't do this……."

"Naru……there is nothing more I can do for you. You can repent your sins and beg forgiveness of me, but I doubt that it will ever be the same. You can still be my wife…….take some solace in this….."

"Shove the self-righteous crap up your ass Hyuga!"

The crowd gasped at the vulgar comment. Sasuke ignored him and pressed on.

"You call her a whore and tell her she's tainted, then you say she can still be her wife?! Sounds like all you want her for is to be your personal whore!"

"Excuse me-"

"'Sorry I can't love you, but I'll sleep with you?!' What kind of bullshit is that?!"

"What kind of man deflowers a betrothed woman out of wedlock?!"

"The kind that promises to love and treasure her from here on out Hyuga. Accept it like a man Hyuga, Naru belongs with me."

Neji looked at them with disgust, then sympathy. "You two are a pitiful sight. I thought there was something special about you Naru. I thought you were someone with the wings of an angel, but you were common. You were given to me as a test of my faith…..a test I almost failed."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something.

"You bias, hypocritical ass……."

Sasuke looked at Naru. Instead of sorrow and heartache, she saw anger and fire in her eyes.

"……You thought I didn't know……..you thought I was an innocent idiot! I knew you were sleeping with someone else!"

The crowd then went deadly silent. Neji looked at her with blind fury.

"I knew it……..I knew you were seeing her, but I pretended I was blind."

Sasuke looked at Neji, then looked at Naru. His question was immediately answered.

"How could you sleep with that bitch Sakura!?"

* * *


	19. Rewritten

_**Chapter Nineteen: Rewritten**_

* * *

Naru ran.

Naru ran as if demons were chasing her.

Alongside the man she loved.

* * *

"You bitch-"

"How dare you talk to my lady in such a manner! Have you any clue how stupid you look now?!" asked Sasuke

"I have had enough of this!" cried the priest, "I can clearly see that there is to be no wedding. If you wish to blasphemy, please take it outside the house of god!"

Naru looked Neji square in the eyes as she was taking off his ring.

"You can have it back." she threw the ring to the side, "I won't be your Barbie anymore."

Hinata watched from her place of honor, clearly horrorstruck at what she just heard.

"Neji………what….how could you do such things?"

"…….It was a moment of weakness. Sakura was my closest friend coming up and one of the better crowds. The affair started when I began courting Naru. We went through this affair for months, giving to each other more than willingly. I asked her to marry me on more than many occasions, but she refused. Her love was reserved only for the great Uchiha." Neji glared at Sasuke with the utmost hatred. "You, you, you! I knew you would go after her! Just another thing to cause me more shame! I wouldn't have been surprised if you had already fucked my sister!"

Hinata gasped. "Neji!"

"Women have no control and no honor! I don't even know why I bother! What sort of man trusts a creature that bleeds for five days and doesn't die!

The crowd could see that Neji was losing it. More than half of them were wondering if he ever had it. The crowd, however, mumbled amongst themselves, fully enthralled in the story.

"You're sick."

"You're sick Uchiha. God knows what kind of disease you gave that little harlot! Unless she returned the favor….."

Before Sasuke could think to land a punch, Naru sped past him and punched Neji square in the nose.

"Just shut that dumbassed mouth of yours for once! You'd think you'd get tired of hearing your own voice!" Naru glared at him, before letting loose more tears. This time, they were tears of happiness and determination. "I found love and I found my voice! And my voice says for you to shut your self-righteous ass! This is a new story! I am holding the pen!"

With nothing but silence hanging in the air, Naru took Sasuke's hand and ran out of the church………to a new future.

* * *

"You sure know how to command a room!"

"I have never felt more alive my love!"

"I love your spirit my foxy blonde! No matter what happens, you are always my Queen!"

"And you, my King…."

They ran into the sunset and out to the park where they first met. That night, they made love under the stars.


	20. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

**_I would like to thank you all for sticking it out with me. You guys really did brighten my day. I am eternally grateful and wish the story wasn't ending, but it had an okay run. This special shout out goes to all my fans and my reviewers! Luv you muches! Meeca-Miyozaki, DeliciouslyGood, XZanayu, shadowofhope666, qhernadez07, ddd, jngp, dandy, Tazeredfrog, Hime, Miracle Girl, Tobi54, koushi, Aeons, Faerie, Narue, Shining Angel, Shuuwai, ws1140, FoxBlood, Alicia's Power, X-BaByBuBbLe-X, and KdaAnimefan._**

* * *

The wind blew blissfully as Naru danced about the room. It was fresh morning and all was calm and bright, identical to the infant she held in her arms. 

Little Saruna Natalie Uchiha was born eight months after she ran away from her old life. It was as much a surprise to Naru as it was to Sasuke; she had no idea she was pregnant until she was four months.

Her baby was such a joy; she didn't even suffer when giving birth to her. She was the splitting image of her father with her mother's eyes and gentle spirit.

"Well my little one, you have made the day all the brighter once again!"

The baby giggled, her eyes twinkling like so many stars.

"Are my two most favorite women in the world ready to go?" Sasuke walked into the nursery and gave his wife a passionate kiss and his daughter a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"We are; I can't imagine what the Queen would want from us."

Sasuke smirked, then looked about the nursery. It had a heaven-sent motif to it with cream and white as its theme. Naru and Saruna wore the same; it looked as if they belonged there.

"I couldn't see why the Queen wouldn't wish the company of such gorgeous a lady." Sasuke draped Naru's wrap about her shoulders. "Let us take our leave, for if I stay here any longer, I'll soon ravish you on this very floor."

Naru giggled, blushing. "Not in front of Saruna you wouldn't."

Sasuke gave her a charming smile as he ushered her out to the hall. "What better a way to teach her the birds and the bees?"

* * *

The Grand Hall was a buzz with life and chatter. When the Uchiha family entered the space, they were immediately recognized. Everyone cleared a space for them to address the Queen. 

As they traveled down the hall, they were suddenly greeted by an…….old friend.

"Naru…..well…..you've gotten along quite well."

"I have, and I couldn't be happier. And you my Lord?"

Lord Neji, a determined, yet sullen look in his eyes, nodded. "I've never been better. I guess the parting of our ways worked out for the better?"

Naru cuddled her baby daughter. "I should say so; I wouldn't trade my family for all the riches of the world."

Sasuke said nothing, but gave the Hyuga a smug smile.

Everyone knew the story; it was useless to deny it or sugar-coat it.

Neji, after being left at the alter, sought the company of a well-know courtesan. Unbeknownst to him, this courtesan had more to give than meaningful conversation. Because of it, it rendered him sterile and trapped in a marriage done out of drunkenness.

His wife, Kin, tugged at his arm and sneered at Naru. Without another word, Neji lead them away.

They continued there way and knelt before the throne of Queen Tsunade. The Queen smiled at the youth and nodded to Sasuke. She then turned to Naru with a gentle smile that warmed her heart.

"As you know, I have no heir to the throne or any desire to keep this going. I became Queen only because my country needed me. Now, it is time that I lead a life apart from palace life and give this title to someone who would truly cherish it."

Queen Tsunade stood over Naru and removed the crown from her head.

"Which is why today, I officially crown my successors! May they shine upon this land the grace and dignity of their character in the days to come."

Tsunade placed the crown on Naru's head.

"With this crown, I name you the rightful Queen of Konoha!"

The crowd roared their approval and cheered to the top of their voices. Neji looked on sullenly as Kin ranted.

Naru gasped, short of words to say and utterly surprised.

Sasuke took her and his daughter into his arms. "You have done it my Queen…….you have reached for the stars and touched your dream."

Naru, tears streaming down her face, smiled so brightly, she seemed to glow to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke! Oh God! This is too good to be true!"

They kissed passionately while the crowd was lead into celebration. Itachi clapped loudly from the shadows, already set into his position as personal bodyguard. Hinata cried tears of happiness as well, holding her son while Kiba held them.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Queen Naru! And her husband, King Sasuke! Also Presenting Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Saruna Natalie!"

* * *

Walking down the walkway, Naru smiled and waved at the people………her people. 

"To think this all started with fear, lust, and violence." said Hinata as she cuddled her son.

"I was always taught to not be lead into temptation." said Naru as she was swept up into Sasuke's arms. "In this case, sin _**was**_ serenity."

"Angels cannot sin." Sasuke winked at her, "God made you especially for me all along; I just had to fight for you, just to prove that I was deserving."

Saruna cooed, reaching her hands to the vast sky.

Naru smiled, her blonde hair blowing gently to the breeze. Sasuke blinked a few times before making sure he was only seeing things.

For a second there, it looked as if Naru had suddenly sprouted the wings of an Angel.

* * *

**_Lead Us Not Into Temptation_**

**_End_**


End file.
